


I Wanna Feel Weightless

by Hockey_3720



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Caringness, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: Danny let out a soft giggle and placed his hands on top of Julian’s.“I love you, Bubs,” he whispered. “I love you, so much.”





	I Wanna Feel Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> Spur of the moment type of thing, I guess.

Danny reached his hand out and felt the nearly scalding water--perfect. It was just what he needed after the long rough practice. He was being pulled in every direction with Jules being out, and had a migraine most of the day. Now was the perfect time to relax a bit and let all of his worries melt away with the hot water. 

Jules was at a Physical Therapist appointment, which gave Danny a little bit of time to himself at home. 

He stepped into the stream of water, flinching at first, but then relaxing into it. Danny looked up to the ceiling as the hot water hit his smooth chest and run down the rest of his body. It was hot, very hot, but it felt too good to move away from the stream.

After a few seconds, he dipped his head down and stepped forward. The water cascaded over his dark hair and down the rest of his body until Danny moved forward a few more inches, and let it hit the back of his neck. With his eyes still shut, Danny rolled his shoulders back and let out a calm breath.

His whole body felt numb, yet so amazing and calm.

“Jesus,” the silence in the room was surrounded by Julian’s voice coming into the room. “How hot do you have the water, Bubs?”

He let out a loud grunt, trying to acknowledge Jules, but not ruin the first bit of relaxation he’d had since he woke up to his annoying alarm clock. 

Julian didn’t say a single word. 

The next thing Danny knew, was there was a cold breeze hitting the back of his body, then the click of the glass door closing.

Two large hands were placed on his hips, and then there was a soft sigh let out into his ear. “Your skin is really red, Dola,” he whispered as his soft lips were placed on Danny’s right shoulder. Julian’s front met Danny’s back, and as he encased the older man. Julian reached forward to turn the temperature of the water down.

 

Jules’ muscular arms were completely wrapped around Danny’s front, and he pulled the slightly taller man back into him. “Another bad day?” Danny relaxed into Julian’s arms, nodding with his eyes still closed. His lips met the side of Danny’s neck, and his stubble tickled the sensitive skin.

Danny let out a soft giggle and placed his hands on top of Julian’s.

“I love you, Bubs,” he whispered. “I love you, so much.”

“Love you, too,” Danny mumbled as he sucked in a calm breath. 

Julian let out a sigh and spun Danny around in his arms. Jules’ hands were planted on Danny’s hips again. “Open your eyes,” he whispered. “Please, babe… Open ‘em. I wanna see those beautiful brown eyes. ”

Danny swallowed hard and lifted his head to look up at Julian. Julian’s sparkly blue eyes were full of concern. “If your practice is stressing you out too much, then maybe you should take a day off and recoup… I know the season will be done soon… Whether its next week or after the Superbowl… It’ll be here before you know it… You’ll miss it. Just like I do. But… After it’s done we can go on vacation… We can go wherever you want. Just you and me, as long as you want.”

Danny pursed his lips and shook his head. “Y-You know I can’t do that,” Danny whispered still looking into Julian’s eyes. “I can’t take a day off… And Bill would kill me.” 

“But you can, babe. You work so hard… You deserve a day off. I hate seeing you like this. You’re always so stressed,” he mumbled. “You’re always way too tense despite all the ice baths after practice… Or massages… If you don’t take care of your body, you won’t be able to play very long.”

I sighed. “I can't just give up my job, Julian. I’ve got people who depend on me.”

“I know, Danny. I know what it’s like to be in those shoes… I just care is all… I love you.” His beautiful eyes were beginning to fill with tears. “Please. Just think about it.”

Danny brought his arms up and wrapped them around Julian’s body, softly dragging his fingers up and down Julian’s smooth back. “O-Okay,” he whispered and dipped his head down so he could place a soft kiss on Julian’s chest.

The corners of Julian's mouth tipped up into a small smile. “Good,” Jules’ whispered as he dipped down and placed a soft kiss on Danny’s lips. “How about we get outta here, I make some dinner for us, and then we snuggle on the couch and watch some cartoons?”

Danny stifled a laugh and nodded. “Yeah, Jules. That sounds good.” Danny pulled himself closer to Julian and smiled into his chest.

He knew he was lucky to have Julian. He kept him sane… Even if he was completely insane sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I begin writting regulalry again? Please let me know! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
